lizziemcguirefandomcom-20200215-history
Those Freaky McGuires
Those Freaky McGuires is the ninth episode of Lizzie McGuire's second series. Summary Lizzie and Matt switch bodies for a day, a la Freaky Friday. Matt (in Lizzie's body) and Lizzie (in Matt's body) go to each other's school and end up in amusing situations. They both solve each others problems at school but the next day they return to their normal selves, leading Lizzie to wonder whether it was all a bad dream. Plot As usual, Lizzie and her brother Matt are involved in a big fight. "Fine! I'll stay out of your life!" they both scream at each other simultaneously. Then, to their amazement, something totally unbelievable and mysterious happens--their personalities switch bodies, Matt becoming Lizzie and Lizzie becoming Matt! The siblings are horrified by the change, but they are unable to explain it to their parents, so they have no choice but to go to school like everything was normal. Well, not exactly. Matt (as Lizzie) dresses up like Elton John on his worst day and goes around school tripping over his (her) shoes, making better friends with Ethan Craft by talking about guy stuff like scabs and bruises. Gordo and Miranda are mystified by the changes in the girl they think is their old friend Lizzie, especially after she pulls a revenge prank on Kate. Meanwhile Lizzie (as Matt) slicks her (his) hair down and dresses like a nerd, hoping to stay quiet and attract as little attention as possible. But that doesn't happen, as Melina tells him (her) that he's in trouble for a prank some other student pulled. Lizzie (Matt) tells her and Lanny about the strange event that took place, and surprisingly, they believe him (or is it her?) So they seek out the real culprit, Clark Benson, and clear Matt's name. Miranda and Gordo are also surprised, as they think the new Lizzie is showing more self-confidence than ever before. The brother and sister finally arrive home and compare notes on what has happened during the day, finding out that they both helped solve problems for each other. But they are no closer to getting back into their own bodies than they were when the left home in the morning. That night, Matt (Lizzie) tosses around uncomfortably in his bed and falls on the floor. In her room, Lizzie awakens suddenly, and yes, she's Lizzie once again! She rushes into the hall where she meets up with Matt and tells him she's back to normal, but they are interrupted briefly by their parents. After Mr. and Mrs. McGuire go back to bed, Lizzie asks Matt if the whole weird ordeal really happened. Matt asks back warily, "Did what happen?" The whole issue is left up in the air. Trivia *The filming dates for this episode lasted from January 6-10, 2002. The clapboard on the blooper reel shown at the end of the show is dated January 7, 2002. *This was the first weekly winner in the "Summer Of Lizzie McGuire" viewer voting. During this Disney Channel promotion, viewers could vote online for which of two new episodes they wanted to see. In a contest between two episodes featuring Matt McGuire, this one beat out "Bunkies." *The stunt doubles for this episode were Julie Adair (for Lizzie) and Lisa Hoyle (for Kate). Lisa Hoyle was also a stunt double for Jessica Steen in the Disney Channel movie Smart House." *The prank that Matt (as Lizzie) pulled on Kate won "Most Embarrassing Moment" in the viewer voting on the Disney Channel's broadcast of "A Raven New Year's Eve" on December 31, 2002. *This is the first episode that Christian Copelin (Lanny) and Carly Schroeder (Melina) appear in together. Goofs *When Lizzie (Matt) puts the frogs in Kate's locker she has to know what Kate's combination for her locker is. *Kate slips on a banana peel and goes sliding on her stomach through a set of double doors. But when the bucket of chilli on top of those doors falls on her just a second later, she's on her back. *When Lizzie and Matt switch, they both yell "I'll stay out of your life!" When they try to switch back and they say it again, they say "stay out of my life" instead of what they first said. Category:Season 2